


afraid of the dark

by paradoxicalconverse



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/F, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicalconverse/pseuds/paradoxicalconverse
Summary: based onthismaybe waverly was scared of the dark. maybe.





	afraid of the dark

**Author's Note:**

> something short and small to hold you all over while I finish up my next fic to post on here. so far it's sitting on about 5,000 words but I'm hoping to get it up to 10,000 minimum before I post it. I can give you all a hint, though. enemies to lovers, soccer, high school, and arrogant haught. 
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](https://please-say-nine.tumblr.com) for more linguistic nonsense

Purgatory hadn’t seen rain in years. 

In part Waverly hoped it had nothing to do with all of the supernatural ongoings within the triangle, but maybe that was just wishful thinking.

It teased at the idea of it now, thick clouds blanketing the cool black of the night sky above with no intention of release; no reminiscence of light and no reminiscence of rain either. 

Even the moon had taken to hiding behind the clouds; much safer there, Waverly supposed. The mug of tea had gone cold in her hands but she still sipped from it, eyes drawn to where a thin patch of watery moonlight filtered through a heavyset raincloud through the window.

The microwave had died along with the power in Nicole’s house and she was damn well not about to waste a mug of rooibos tea.

“Wynonna’s scared of the dark,” she said softly, absently, as if it had rolled from between her lips before she’d had a moment to consider it. Nicole’s sleeping body shifted next to her. 

Her feet were too warm under the blanket.

“Daddy used to come home drunk when the bars would close; it would always be dark when Daddy came home.”

She knew what Nicole would say if she were awake.  _ He used to hit her? _

Waverly’s head shook as she took another sip of tea. The moonlight grew fainter with each word, shied away from her story. “No. But it was worse for her when he hit me instead.”

The moonlight vanished. It had heard all it needed to hear. 

“She’s scared that the dark means I’ll get hurt now. She still doesn’t believe I’m safe, won’t ever believe that I’m safe now.”

_ Aren’t you afraid of the dark? _

Her eyes trailed down to Nicole’s sleeping frame, curled towards her with her hands outstretched. Waiting to hold her baby. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and set the cup of tea down on the bedside table, curled herself into Nicole. “Not anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you leave me kudos I'll probably get all smiley at my phone and if you leave a comment I'll think about it for three days (in a good way)


End file.
